Simplify the following expression: ${-7(-r-7)+8(-2-5r)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{-r-7}{)} + 8(-2-5r) $ $ {7r+49} + 8(-2-5r) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 7r+49 + {8(}\gray{-2-5r}{)} $ $ 7r+49 {-16-40r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7r - 40r} + {49 - 16}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-33r} + {49 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-33r} + {33}$ The simplified expression is $-33r+33$